


The letter

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: TRANSLATION of my work La lettreGabriel has decided to break up with Sam after a few months of relationship. But his reasons are not the ones Sam was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La lettre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829238) by [Sparkling_Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel). 



> This is a translation of my work "La letter", a french text. 
> 
> Warning : Sad story, sad Sam, sad everything
> 
> English is not my native language, and this is not proof read, I'm sorry for the mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me your opinion to help me improve it !  
> I can translate my other works if somebody is interested

The night had fallen since a long time and there wasn’t a single noise to disturb the sleep of the two hunters. It was a crappy motel among a lot of others, without any interest and distinctive sign. Two beds, a shaky table and two unpaired chairs were constituting all of the furniture, all in colours from brown to muddy orange. The wallpaper was taking off, and an old lamp was decorating the table.  
“Hey Sam! Wake up, I need to talk to you.”

Sam looked like he was emerging a little bit from the sleep, just enough to turn while grumbling with the intention to go back to sleep.  
“Go away Dean…  
-Nope, not Dean, fail »

Sam sighed and turned again to look to the speaker, little blond man with golden eyes and perpetual smirk. Sam immediately noticed that something was not ok. Gabriel was not smirking at all, not even smiling. The hunter got up slowly, grumbling on his disturbed sleep.  
“Let’s talk somewhere else, he said quietly, Dean’s still sleeping.  
-He won’t wake up.  
-Sorry?! Answered Sam, afraid while remembering this famous Tuesday when Gabriel had killed Dean dozen times. What did you do exactly?  
-Nothing serious, relax Moose. I don’t want him to wake up so he won’t wake up for the moment, that’s all. »

 

Sam rolled his eyes, Gabriel was an archangel with an almost unlimited power and he was only using it to indulge all of his childish whims.  
“What did you wanna talk about?  
-Us. I wanna stop.”

 

Sam felt his heart fall in his chest. They were together only since a few months, more or less against Dean’s opinion who had finished to say that at least Gabriel would keep still with his tricks during this time. From the anger he was feeling against the fourth archangel, Sam had progressively evaluated to better feelings, until accepting when Gabriel has asked him to do a little bit of road together. The golden eyed archangel was now a part of his life.

“Why? I did something you didn’t like? What’s going on ?  
-Boarf, nothing special, you’re not entertaining me anymore, that’s all, answered Gabriel with a disinterested shoulders shrug.  
-But you can’t do that! Spending month to repeat me that you love me, that you would do anything for me and suddenly you’re fed up !  
-Yes. Oh don’t look at me like that, what were you expecting ? That I would be a good person ?  
-Yes ! That you would be not only the trickster, not only a feathered boaster with a doubtful humour !  
-Fail. Don’t be sad, we had good moments. And admit that I’m a good deed, finished Gabriel with a wink.”

Sam was walking in circles in the room, angrily running his hands through his hair.  
“So you used me to have fun for a few months, and now it’s over, you’re fed up, you’re leaving ? You lied to me, you never loved me ?  
-Yep that’s a good resume. Stop looking at me like that, you’re pitiful.  
-Buzz off. Go away Gabriel and never come back ! Go ! Buzz off I said ! »

The archangel stuck out his tongue to Sam with a mocking grin and disappeared with a snap. The hunter let himself fell down on his bed, more angry than really sad. Hours of insomnia after, Sam finally let quietly come the tears he was holding back for hours. He had loved and still loved this bastard of archangel. Totally into his sadness and his memories, Sam finally fell asleep and didn’t hear the fingers snap resonating in the room in the silence of the dawn. 

Gabriel had attended the full scene, hidden in the corner of the room, staying until Sam slept. The archangel was sure that it was the best solution. He had a few days before a vision of his own death, close in time but he didn’t know the circumstances. His own death was not really impressing him, it would at least be a change, the end of his regrets about his family. No, what was bothering him in his own death, it was Sam. He didn’t want Sam to regret him.

Gabriel had played this night his most difficult role, lying to Sam on his feelings, his love, their story. Provoke his anger, his rejection, his disgust. Lying again and again, to be the monster of the story. So Sam would move away from him, to avoid him to regret his death. Gabriel thought that it was a total success. Sam was now going to mourn this relationship and hate him, and would not have to cry for the man he loved.

During the next day, Sam told Dean on a casual tone of voice that Gabriel had lied to him and that everything between them was now over, and it didn’t surprise the older Winchester.

During the same day, Gabriel hopelessly tried to drown his memories in alcohol, impossible thing for an archangel. He finished by confining himself in the tiny bathroom of one of his illusions, sitting down with great difficulties in the little space between the sink and the wall, an area clearly not made for an adult, even a small one, to sit there. He next brought his legs against him, alone in his hideaway, finally allowing himself to cry. Hoping that his death will come quickly to not feel anymore. 

A few days after, Gabriel met Castiel in a restaurant in a little unknown town, after a discrete phone call and the promise that the angel would come alone.  
“After having fun with Sam like you did, what do you want to tell me ?  
-I would like to give you that, said the archangel getting a thick brown envelop out of his pocket. It’s for Sam. It explains my behavior of this day. Read it if you want, but don’t tell him about that for now. »

 

Gabriel cleared his throat before continuing.  
“In a few weeks, I’m gonna die. I don’t know how or why but it’s sure, I know it. I lied to Sam this night, everything is explained in the letter. In a few months or… when you’ll judge it’s the right moment, give it to him, please.”

Without a glance back, the archangel began to leave the restaurant. Castiel caught him by his sleeve :  
“Explain a little bit more ! You think you’re going to die but how ? Explain !  
-I don’t think it, i KNOW it. Everything is written. Leave me alone now. »

 

Gabriel shook off quickly from Castiel’s hold and left the place, leaving the Thursday angel and his questions.

A few weeks after, Lucifer was stabbing Gabriel while the two Winchesters were escaping from the Elyseum Hotel, taking away with them a doubtful DVD they needed to protect on their life, according to the trickster archangel.

A couple of days flew in research to try to locate the two Apocalypse horsemen the brothers wanted the rings. Despite his breakup with Gabriel and the anger he was feeling against him, Sam was not able to forget his death like Dean seemed to have without remorse. 

 

“Despite what you say, you miss him.”

Sam startled, spilling a big part of his coffee.  
“Cas, Dean already told you to not appear like that near people. To answer to your question…  
-It was not a question, said Castiel, cutting him off, but an affirmation. You’re hiding it to Dean, but you miss him, even if he broke up with you like that.  
-Yep. Maybe. However. That’s not your business anyway ! Told Sam angrily.  
-If you’re angry because of the coffee, I can pick another one for you.  
-What ? No, it’s not important, I’ll go. It’s just that… yeah, I miss him, but I shouldn’t and… I don’t wanna talk about his, that’s all. »

 

Castiel pulled out of his trench pocket the brown envelop and gave it to the hunter.  
“Gabriel gave me this a few time ago, asking me to give it to you at the right moment. It seems to be a right moment. At least I think it is. He told me that it will explain everything.  
-You read it ?  
-I didn’t. He told me I could but it’s obviously for you so, no I didn’t read it. I don’t know if it’s the good moment, I don’t really understand what he meant.”

Castiel let Sam alone with his half cup of coffee, his letter and his questions. A few minutes flew without a noise, Dean was somewhere outside to a pub or something. Sam thought that he had the time to read this letter before Dean came back. He ripped as clearly as possible the side of the perfectly glued envelop.

“Hey Sam,

When you’ll read this letter, I will be dead for a long time, years I hope. Castiel has to give you that at the right moment and with luck he will have found the perfect one. Or not. Not really important in fact.

A few time ago, I had a vision of my own death. This moment is near, but I don’t know when exactly. I don’t even know where, why or who is going to kill me. But it’s sure and there is nothing I can do to avoid that.

In a few hours, I’m gonna tell you that everything is over between us. It’s easier like that, and a coward move, but I’ve always been a coward. 

I don’t want you to regret me, so I decided to leave you in an awful way, so you will have only anger and hate for me. After all of these years (If Cas didn’t screw everything !), your anger is certainly replaced by a total indifference for me, and it was my goal. 

Now that you don’t have any more feelings for me, either positive or negative, I can say it : I lied. All of this was just a new trick. I lied, I loved you and I still love you. Everything I’m gonna tell you (I mean everything I told you, with the time needed for you to read this), it’s just a bunch of crap. But I don’t want you to suffer because of my death, I don’t want anybody to suffer because of me. I don’t know if it’s a very good plan, but I’m sure I will convince you, I’m not the trickster for nothing. 

 

Farewell Sam, sorry if I made you suffer this night, but I didn’t see another solution. Know that you’ll always have my heart.

Gabriel.”

 

Sam also found a little picture in the envelop. A low quality photo of us, taken by Gabriel with his phone. 

When Castiel came back hours later, he found Sam alone, sitting in the dark and crying quietly.  
“You gave it to me too early.”


End file.
